La Teoría de la Magia
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Cuatro Ravenclaws que son súper frikis. Hay juegos de mesa, películas, series y muchos comics. Morag, Kevin, Anthony y Terry, esos personajes olvidados que vivirán sus propias aventuras en Hogwarts. El cuarto año se acerca, el torneo está a punto de empezar pero nuestros protagonistas tienen diferentes copas que conquistar.


**Capítulo 1: ¿No te acuerdas de mí?**

Hola, soy Terry Bott. Sí ese chico de Ravenclaw, uno con gafas y la nariz algo grande. Hago demasiados chistes, como con la boca abierta y tengo las mejores camisetas del mundo… ¿Qué no te acuerdas? es normal. Francamente con tanta atención en Harry y sus amigos es factible que no te hayas fijado en las águilas. Siempre con la cabeza en un libro y preocupados por los exámenes ¿verdad?

Pues te diré que: uno, no he estudiado para un examen desde que aprendí el noble arte de las chuletas, y dos, lo único que me vas a ver leer son los comics. Y te diré lo mejor, yo no rompo con ese estereotipo, todos lo hacemos. Todos se piensan que la casa azul es inteligencia y sabiduría, a mí me gusta pensar que somos tipos raros que no querían en ninguna otra casa. Evidentemente no todos tienen mi peculiar visión de nuestra existencia y lo niegan, sin embargo he encontrado quienes comparten mis ideales.

Cuando llegué tenía once años, un montón de comics y unas ganas tremendas de hacer amigos. Cuando me puse el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza me mandó a Ravneclaw, yo siempre pensé que sería Gryffindor. Bueno no lo pensé, pero lo quería. Los superhéroes y la justicia lo han sido todo para mí y pensé que en esa casa se formarían los héroes. Cuando descubrí que los Gryffidors no son más que una casa llena de amantes de quidditch y que no salvan a nadie, me alegré. Bueno Harry Potter sí que salva, pero realmente él no hace nada. Solo está en el momento correcto, con la persona correcta y la varita adecuada. No es un héroe, ni siquiera lo parece. Vale, sí ¿oléis eso? Es mi envidia que desde los once años se cuece en mi interior como un bizcocho podrido y amargo.

Quitando esa espinita, en Ravenclaw no podría ser más feliz. Ese primer año conocí a mis compañeros de cuarto: Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstien y Michael Corner. El primero era un niño muy rubio y muy ceñudo que nunca antes había odio hablar del mundo de la magia. Lo miraba todo con ojos brillantes pero a la vez con duda y sospecha. Lo que os digo, raro, todos raros. El segundo era un chico bajito, incluso para nuestra edad y con el pelo castaño oscuro. Sus ojitos azules lo miraban todo con admiración y curiosidad, estaba escuchando las conversaciones de los más mayores como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El último, y para mí el menos importante, es Michael Corner. Él lo miraba todo muy orgulloso y no dejaba de intentar hablarnos de quidditch, cosa que mis nuevos compañeros no sabían qué era y que a mí no me interesaba.

Pronto quedó patente, Michael Corner no estaba contento con nosotros. Él era un chico que intentaba parecer más mayor, quería jugar al quidditch y hablar sobre el mundo mágico. A Anthony siempre le cayó bien, ese chicho tiene la habilidad de ser simpático con todo el mundo; Kevin es demasiado inteligente para que se interese por alguien como Corner y a mí no me gustan los pomposos mandones. Sin embargo nosotros encajamos bastante bien, ellos sabían del mundo muggle, del cual mi padre formaba parte y a mí me encantaba investigar. Ellos querían aprender más del mundo mágico y no sentirse tan aislados. Enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra actividad favorita era: hablar, libros y cartas. Ellos amaron el snarp explosivo, las grageas y hacerme preguntas. Kevin insistía en que le explicara cómo funcionaba la magia, Anthony en que le hablara de mi madre bruja y yo en que me contasen más acerca de la televisión y las películas. Fue un primer año lleno de charlas debajo de las sábanas entre susurros, para no despertar a Corner, de intentos de escapadas al bosque prohibido, aunque siempre nos rajábamos (Anthony siempre acababa convenciéndonos de que era peligroso), de nuestro primer Halloween disfrazados. Sí, ese primer año, en el que todos corrían por el colegio asustados de un troll, nosotros estábamos en un aula, disfrazados y comiendo todas las chuches que habíamos podido reunir cada uno en una semana. Yo me disfracé de superman, un clásico y para mi muy apropiado para mi primera vez; Anthony se disfrazó de diablo, lo que nos llevó a hablar de Dios, la Biblia y la religión (ahí descubrí que Anthony era judío); y Kevin se disfrazó de mago, él lo encontraba irónico, a mí me parecía absurdo que los muggles vieran a los magos como tíos con una capa, sombrero y un conejo blanco (el de Kevin era de peluche, no quiso decirnos de donde lo sacó).

Y luego está Morag. Morag McDugal. Morag era la compañera de cuarto de Mandy Brocklehurst, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin y Sophie Fawcett. El grupo de chicas de nuestro curso, una panda de niñas repipis y tontas que les gustaba reírse de nosotros. Menos a Morag, ella comenzó a juntarse con nosotros cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigas no les gustaba nada el quidditch, ni correr, ni hacer nada que no fuera peinarse y hablar de chicos. Morag tenía un hermano mayor, Andrew, un par de años mayor que nosotros. Ambos eran castaños/pelirrojos (cobrizo¿?) y de ojos marrones fuertes. Ella tenía la nariz algo achatada, la cara llena de pecas y muy mal genio. Un día del segundo año Kevin se la encontró llorando (creo que sus amigas se metían con ella) y él ni corto ni perezoso le dijo que se viniera con nosotros. No fue un acto de caridad, ni lo hizo por ser amable, Kevin no sabe lo que es eso. Simplemente el ve un problema y lo resuelve y ella le dijo que estaba sola y él contestó: "pues vente con nosotros". Ese día Anthony y su infinita bondad la acogieron y no pude hacer nada. Con el paso de las semanas, Morag se fue haciendo un enorme hueco, empezó a apreciar la literatura y las novelas de Anthony; le encantaba picarse conmigo a juegos de mesa y con Kevin siempre discutía sobre si la magia o no era algo explicable. Yo la consideré mi amiga cuando me regaló un día un dibujo en el que salía yo vestido de spiderman. A ella le encantaba dibujar y a mi recibir dibujos, era como una manera secreta de tolerarnos y permitirle estar en el grupo.

No éramos estudiosos, al menos no mucho, no éramos grandes eruditos, bastaba oírnos hablar sobre si Superman habría sido un mago extraterrestre o un extraterrestre no mago. Así fueron pasando los años, el primero con la gran victoria de Gryffindor (nosotros seguimos debatiendo si fue trampa o no), el segundo lleno de intrigas y desapariciones (Kevin adivinó que era un basilisco, aunque ya fue tarde), el tercer año fue en el que empecé a descubrir que me encantaban las chicas (ya me entendéis) y en el que Sirius Black implantó el caos (Kevin tiene un montón de teorías locas de cómo se fugó de la cárcel).

Nuestra amistad era extraña, éramos como los retazos de las cualidades de Ravenclaw. Kevin la inteligencia; Anthony la curiosidad; Morag, la competitvidad y yo, bueno, era raro. Este verano nos encontrábamos todos en casa de Anthony a las afueras de Londres, fuimos al cine, vimos la televisión, jugamos al futbol y comenzamos a planear un sitio dónde establecer nuestra sede. Durante el tercer año nos habíamos dado cuenta de que no teníamos un sito nuestro y queríamos tenerlo. Cuando empezamos la lista sobre cómo tenía que ser nos dimos cuenta de lo que muchos de nosotros queríamos, ordenador, televisión y en definitiva aparatos muggles con electricidad. Es decir, que la escuela estaba descartada. Sin embargo Kevin había encontrado la forma, o eso parecía, pero se mantuvo durante todo el tercer año en silencio y sin querer dar muchas pistas. Este verano nos lo contó, Hogsmeade, el pueblo cerca de Hogwarts, podía tener acceso a internet, con una buena antena y enchufes. Tenía alguna torre de corriente cerca porque antes ahí también vivían algunos muggles. Nos contó cómo se pasó todo el curso intentando encontrar la forma de llegar hasta el pueblo y descubrió que había algunos pasadizos que te sacan del colegio, siempre he creído que algún chico mayor le dio la información pero nunca quiere delatarme quien fue. Encontramos un pasadizo que lleva hasta el sótano de la tienda de dulces, y Kevin descubrió que hay algunos pasadizos que conectan también las casas del pueblo (una antigua medida usada en la guerra o algo así contó).

El caso es que encontró una casa, abandonada parece, con enchufes que cree que se pueden arreglar y un tejado donde colocar la antena. El problema es que se tarda casi media hora en llegar a la susodicha casa, o ese es el problema que le ve Kevin. Por eso me encanta, puede ser el tío más pasota del mundo, como al minuto siguiente resolvernos la vida sin pestañear. Empezamos a planear, a hacer listas para comprar: televisión, antena, ordenador, sofá (Kevin dice que la casa es un desastre), libros (Anthony quiere que todos leamos sus dichosas novelas), comics (por favor, habrá una noche de comics, evidentemente), todos los juegos de mesa que podamos (Morag está particularmente viciada al monopoly), Kevin dice que hay una sala muy grande que se puede insonorizar y usar para echar canastas (lleva queriendo una canasta desde primero) y por último pero no menos importante todas las consolas, juegos, películas y videos que Kevin y Anthony encuentren en sus casas.

Así que aquí estamos en cuarto, recién estrenados, todos pensando en el dichoso torneo, mientras que nosotros pensamos cómo pedir una nevera por catálogo y qué llegue a escuela. Este parece el año perfecto, Kevin ha estado estudiando no sé qué libro sobre partículas que afirma que hablan sobre magia o algo así; Anthony está leyendo y Morag va entrar en el equipo de quiddicth (o eso dice). Yo, estoy cada día más resuelto a que Lisa Turpin se entere de que existo. Bueno ella o cualquiera otra chica, últimamente, bueno, más bien siempre, parece que las espanto como si fuera un gnomo de jardín.

Sé que no soy el tío más guapo de Hogwarts, pero vamos, soy gracioso, soy inteligente (de algo tendré que fardar por ser Ravenclaw), el acné ya está bajando con la crema que me compré y no es que mis compañeros parezcan muy interesados en ligar. Michael Corner está más interesado en chicas de otros cursos y las chicas de nuestro curso no le hacen ni el menor caso. Anthony es demasiado tímido, hasta le da vergüenza hablar de las pajas; y Kevin no se va a fijar en nada más que en un buen libro. Así que mientras Dumbledore habla sobre no sé qué sobre no avergonzar a la escuela yo leo la lista de películas que han traído para "educarme cinematográficamente" según Anthony:

 **Terminator 1 y 2:** ¿qué es eso? Suena a termita… ¿será sobre termitas asesinas?

 **El silencio de los corderos** : ¿corderos? Será un rollo de esos de Thony sobre animalitos y filosofía para aprender a pensar.

 **Parque jurásico:** ¿Jurásico? Eso suena a ingrediente asqueroso para una poción. Creo que una receta de mi madre llevaba jurásico…

 **La lista de Schindler:** Schindler ¿ese será un muggle? A mí no me suena a nombre, ¿será un robot? Me suena que dijo que una era sobre un robot.

 **Karate Kid: ¿** Karate? Esa está subrayada… no tengo ni idea.

Dice que ha traído muchas más, pero que esta semana solo comenzaremos con estas, a mí sinceramente me parecen un poco extrañas. Lo único que quiero es ver las que hay de súper héroes, sé que hay, pero no me quiere decir cuáles. Dice que tengo que apreciar primero el buen cine.

* * *

Hay muchas cosas que han parecido cambiar al comienzo de ese año, para empezar Anthony se pasa el día con unos libros enormes bajo el brazo que van sobre no sé qué anillo. El tío está obsesionado y se pasa el día leyendo y comentando cosas que nadie entiende. Morag ha llegado a un nuevo límite con el quidditch, ahora que no hay pruebas se pasa el día rondándole a Kevin para que le enseñe a practicar el _baloncesta_ o cómo se llame. Las chicas no parecen tan asqueadas con la idea de las citas y salir, pero curiosamente a mí no se me acercan ni con un palo. Creo que todavía siguen mosqueadas porque les puse chicle en el pelo cuando eran pequeñas, ya deberían superarlo, eso fue hace años. Todos están emocionados con el sorteo, yo lo veo una competición absurda. Es decir, no dejan competir a menores de edad, supuestamente hay mucha seguridad y encima tenemos que comportarse súper bien para quedar bien frente a otras escuelas. Me interesaba cómo iban a elegir a los concursantes, decían que solo podrían los más dignos. Ya que yosiempresoyelprotagonistaPotter no iba a ser, no se le ocurría nadie. Anthony habló de un tal Digory de Huffelpuff pero visto de cerca no parecía nada más que un guaperas sin cerebro. Puede que pareciese un superman, un súper héroe con mayas chulas, pero un torneo requería inteligencia y astucia: un profesor Xavier, un doctor strange, una mente maquiavélica y capaz de planes imposibles como un joker o tal vez Iroman. Digory no se habría construido un traje de metal volador, solo lo usaría para mirarse en él. Esa noche después de una sesión de limpieza bastante dura en la guarida todo sigue igual: Lisa reúsa mi mirada comiendo, Anthony lee mientras come, Morag y Michael hablan casi a gritos sobre un partido de quidditch que a nadie le importa, Kevin discute conmigo las posibilidades de que un martillo pueda estar hecha de algo parecido a las varitas mágicas y todos a nuestro alrededor se preguntan qué narices es Thor.


End file.
